Raditz et le coeur
by Himano
Summary: Après sa venue sur Terre, Raditz perd la mémoire et erre sur la planète sans but jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre change tout. Une histoire inspirée du chapitre bonus de DBZ Budokai Tenkachi II
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Pour présenter rapidement l'histoire, il s'agit du passage de la saga Dragon Ball Z sur le jeu Budokai Tenkaichi II, non présent dans le manga. On débloque le chapitre où Raditz perd la mémoire et erre sur Terre. J'ai eu donc envie de raconter ce qu'il a pu lui arriver durant ce temps. Le récit parlera principalement de romance où un guerrier Saiyan devenu amnésique, qui ne connaît pas l'amour et refuse la faiblesse va voir son cœur s'attendrir au contact d'une humaine. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Celinsha, créée de toutes pièces._

**Partie I**

« Quelle chaleur ! Il est tôt pourtant, il ne devrait pas faire aussi chaud. »

La jeune femme s'essuya le front d'où commençait à perler quelques gouttes de sueur. Elle marchait sur un sentier isolé, probablement revenue du marché. C'était très courant de voir des habitations éloignées des grandes villes, le bruit et la pollution n'encourageaient pas à y vivre. Elle portait un panier mais ce dernier avait l'air vide ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait du y vendre son contenu.

« Encore un petit effort, je suis presque arrivée » dit-elle en souriant.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel sans aucun nuage, il devait faire dans les trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre et la jeune femme avait du marcher plusieurs heures car elle avait réellement l'air épuisée. Quand enfin, elle vit poindre sa modeste maison au loin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je suis quand même chanceuse de n'être obligée de faire ceci que deux fois par semaine. »

Arrivée à son logis, elle posa le panier sur une table en bois quelque peu abîmée, se lava les mains ainsi que le visage avec de l'eau fraîche et posa de l'argent dessus. Elle sembla contente de sa vente et laissa la fatigue faire place à une grande joie.

« Vraiment, il fait chaud mais au moins, les récoltes sont excellentes. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je mangerai bien ces jours ci. »

Elle fit ensuite un brin de ménage dans la maison, rangea quelques affaires et se décida à sortir, prête à profiter du temps magnifique. L'habitation était fort bien installée, complètement à l'écart des autres, profitant d'un calme absolu. Tout proche, se tenait un assez grand jardin où poussaient plusieurs légumes, des arbres et pas mal de fleurs. On voyait tout de suite que ce verger était parfaitement entretenu et arrosé régulièrement. La jeune femme s'allongea sous un cerisier, un livre à la main et passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire.

Le soir venu, avant que le soleil ne se couche, elle rentra chez elle et commença à préparer le dîner.

« Hum, quoi faire… ? Bon, je vais d'abord faire chauffer l'eau dans la marmite, je verrai plus tard. »

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur la fit sursauter.

« Sûrement un animal » se dit-elle pour se rassurer « Il est peut-être blessé ou a faim. »

La jeune femme laissa l'eau bouillir et se dirigea dehors en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte et les fenêtres. Il n'y avait rien, le bruit avait cessé, seul le vent se faisait entendre.

« J'ai du rêver. » Elle tourna la tête furtivement « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle s'approcha de la forme allongée sur le sol mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que ça pouvait être.

« Ma...mais c'est un homme ! » s'écria-t-elle, peu habituée à voir des personnes par chez elle. « Il est bizarre…avec son armure et… ! C'est…c'est une queue d'animal ! »

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques minutes en se demandant si l'étrange homme était dangereux et si elle devait le recueillir chez elle car il avait l'air mal en point.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile de se poser tant de questions. Il est blessé et a besoin de soins, tant pis pour la prudence. » Elle s'approcha de lui et essaya de le porter. « Mon dieu, qu'il est lourd ! Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi musclé de ma vie. »

Elle se décrocha presque les vertèbres à le tirer jusque dans la maison mais après un effort immense et plusieurs pauses, elle y parvint.

« Eh bien, l'aventure du marché n'était vraiment rien du tout ! » se prit-elle à rire

Elle installa difficilement l'homme bizarre sur le canapé, le mit en position allongée, la tête posée sur le bras du meuble et décida d'utiliser l'eau de son repas pour lui éponger le visage. Elle se mit ensuite à chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs d'une commode et trouva des herbes. La façon dont elle les écrasa dans un récipient devait être un moyen de guérir les plaies que possédait l'homme à la queue de singe. Il grimaça quand elle passa ses doigts enduits de mixture végétale sur ses blessures mais ne se réveilla pas. La femme leva un de ses sourcils :

« Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. J'espère qu'il n'est pas dangereux. »

Elle se dit qu'elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations rocambolesques, se prépara rapidement une soupe, dîna et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, levée tôt comme à son habitude, elle descendit au salon et s'aperçut que le blessé n'était plus là.

« Ca alors ! Vu son état, il n'aurait pas pu bouger d'un pouce. »

En jetant un œil dehors, elle le vit, au beau milieu de son potager, écrasant presque ses beaux légumes. Prudente mais quelque peu irritée par son attitude, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Euh…bo…bonjour. » fit-elle timidement

Il se retourna brutalement, tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Vous marchez sur mes légumes. » ajouta la jeune femme en lui montrant les dits légumes du doigt.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder à ses pieds, constatant les dégâts qu'il avait faits. Il se poussa et se planta devant la jeune femme, la regardant de haut en bas de ses yeux noirs.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, reprenant confiance en elle.

Il se mit à la fixer ce qui la gêna profondément.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « D'où venez-vous ? »

Elle sentit de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son invité comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle décida de le rassurer.

« N'ayez pas peur, je vous ai trouvé hier soir devant ma maison, blessé. Vous vous êtes vite remis, je suis impressionnée. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Raditz. » répondit l'homme

« C'est votre nom ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vous habitez la ville voisine ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Surprise par les révélations de l'homme dont elle connaissait maintenant le nom, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de confusion. Serait-il amnésique ?

« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? »

« Seulement de mon nom mais il ne m'est revenu que ce matin. »

« Oh…c'est bon signe si vos souvenirs vous reviennent petit à petit. » Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Pouvait-elle se résoudre à laisser partir cet homme qui avait perdu la mémoire et avait donc besoin d'aide ? Elle ne pouvait pas non. Si elle s'était retrouvée dans le même état que lui, elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir compter sur l'appui de quelqu'un. Elle se pencha légèrement et le regarda en souriant « Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez, jusqu'à ce que vos souvenirs vous reviennent. »

« Ah, je...euh…merci mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange. » s'exclama Raditz abasourdi par la proposition de la jeune femme.

Son sourire se fit alors bien plus radieux « Si me donner un coup de main ne vous rebute pas, vous me serez d'une grande aide au contraire. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Raditz se détendit alors complètement. Elle le vit réfléchir avant d'accepter sa proposition et lui demander son nom. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas se méfier de lui, il semblait gentil et doux.

« Celinsha. »

_« Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me rappeler ? Qui suis-je ? Où vis-je ? Cette femme, elle m'accueille chez elle alors qu'elle me connait à peine, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis totalement perdu. »_

o-o-o-o

Celinsha fit signe à Raditz de la suivre et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

« Ici, c'est le salon, c'est là où nous mangerons… » Expliqua-t-elle

« Manger… » Coupa le jeune homme.

Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et se mit à rire ce qui fit rougir Raditz.

« J'ai compris. » Fit-elle tout en continuant de glousser.

Elle sortit tout un tas d'ustensiles, de plats, d'ingrédients : des légumes ainsi que des épices. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se frotta la nuque.

« Mince, je n'ai pas pensé à aller attraper quelques poissons du coup. Raditz ? » L'interpella-t-elle. Il la regarda. « Vous préférez la viande ou le poisson ? »

« Viande…je crois. »

A l'idée d'un bon plat de viande, il déglutit. « Oui, viande. »

« Mhh, je n'en ai pas mangé depuis des années car je suis incapable de chasser le gibier. Je n'y arrive pas. » Avoua Celinsha

« Oh ? »

Son visage prit une teinte rosée. « En fait, je fais trop de bruit et c'est un gros défaut lorsqu'on chasse. Savez-vous chasser Raditz ? »

« Je pense que je saurais me débrouiller. J'ignore pourquoi mais je le sais. »

« Au sud d'ici, il y a une forêt tellement vaste qu'on s'y perd rapidement et dans cette forêt, le gibier pullule. »

« Je serai de retour rapidement. » annonça le jeune homme sûr de lui.

Intriguée, la jeune femme lui montra le chemin et elle failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit Raditz voler dans les airs.

« Qu...Qu…Quoi ? » Elle se pinça « Oh mon dieu, je ne dors pas. Il vole ! C'est…incroyable ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire cuire les légumes et préparer le feu pour la viande que le jeune homme revint et posa un énorme sanglier d'au moins cent cinquante kilos sur la table qui manqua de céder sous le poids de la bestiole. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air de porter l'animal comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de plumes. Elle épia ses mouvements afin d'y détecter le moindre signe de fatigue mais ne vit strictement rien. Raditz s'aperçut du trouble de la jeune femme et commença à regretter ce qu'il avait accompli.

« Vous avez peur de moi ? » osa t-il demander

« Pas du tout ! Ce n'est simplement pas tous les jours que je vois un homme capable de voler. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas voler ? Pour moi, ça a l'air tout à fait naturel, presque instinctif. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas voler comme vous. » Révéla-t-elle

Elle avait dit _malheureusement_, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela monstrueux. Cela rassura Raditz quelque part. Il ne souhait pas que la personne qui l'avait hébergé et aidé ait peur de lui. Il eut soudain une idée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Raditz ? » fit-elle étonnée de son comportement

Il la porta, sortit et s'éleva dans les airs. D'abord ébahie, Celinsha s'écria, heureuse :

« On vole ! On vole comme les oiseaux ! Plus haut, plus haut ! »

Elle ressemblait véritablement à une enfant à qui on offre un cadeau inestimable. Le jeune homme se félicita pour cette idée de lui faire voir les sensations qu'on éprouvait à se retrouver à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, une idée pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

De son côté, la jeune femme était aux anges. Son invité était foncièrement généreux, elle se sentirait moins seule. Ils survolèrent la forêt qui semblait vraiment petite vue de haut mais ô combien, majestueuse. La faim tiraillèrent leur estomac, ils rentrèrent et dévorèrent le sanglier. Enfin, plus précisément, Celinsha regarda Raditz dévorer l'animal accompagné des légumes qu'elle avait préparé. Elle rit, n'ayant jamais vu personne avec un tel appétit.

« C'est bon ? » interrogea-t-elle

« Délichieux ! » répondit-il la bouche pleine

Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant. La présence de Raditz la rassurait et lui apportait une plénitude que le calme même ne lui apportait pas. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu rester seule aussi longtemps alors qu'être auprès d'une personne qu'on apprécie apportait mille fois plus de bonheur.

« Merci » se contenta-t-elle de dire

Raditz s'arrêta de manger et la dévisagea. Ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait, il ne chercha pas à le savoir et observa le visage de la jeune femme tout en continuant de manger. Ses longs cheveux châtain, ses magnifiques yeux verts ainsi que son visage aux traits fins et doux contrastaient avec les siens qui étaient durs et extrêmement virils. Ses yeux et ses sourcils noir toujours froncés lui donnaient un air agressif comme s'il se devait d'être constamment terrifiant. Peut-être lui faisait-il peur quand même. Peur. A deux reprises, ce mot était passé dans son esprit. Pourquoi devait-il faire absolument peur ? Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable à y repenser. Serait-il satisfait si on le craignait, si ELLE le craignait ?

La voix de Celinsha le tira de sa réflexion.

« Raditz ? Raditz ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je réfléchissais. »

Il termina son repas silencieusement tandis que la jeune femme le regardait manger, son assiette terminée depuis longtemps. Raditz avait un fort appétit ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il ne restait du sanglier que ses os.

« Raditz, je me posais la question. Avec quoi avez-vous tué cet animal si imposant ? »

« A mains nues… »

« … »

Devant son mutisme, le jeune homme commença à douter que Celinsha ne finisse par le craindre. Il se leva et quitta la maison sans un mot. Réalisant qu'elle avait commis une faute, la jeune femme le rattrapa.

« Attendez Raditz…je…je suis désol… »

« Suis-je normal ? » questionna t-il

«… » Celinsha prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « J'ignore jusqu'où va la normalité, croyez-moi. Ce qui est la vérité quoiqu'il en soit, c'est que vous possédez une force incroyable et que vous ne devez pas en avoir honte. C'est ce que je pense sincèrement. »

La réponse de la jeune femme eut l'air de l'apaiser puisque ses muscles se détendirent.

« J'aimerai recouvrer la mémoire. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Il n'y a pas eut de changement depuis que je suis ici, peut-être resterai-je comme ça toute ma vie. »

« Etes-vous malheureux ici ? » Elle prononça ces mots avec de la tristesse dans la voix que Raditz ressentit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, je serai peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est… » Il inspira « Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais blessé et perdu. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et qui j'étais. J'ai commencé à errer plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que ma fatigue l'emporte et je me suis évanoui. Puis vous m'avez trouvé. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre « Je voudrais simplement savoir qui je suis et si on m'attend quelque part… »

Celinsha réalisa que l'homme avait peut-être une femme et qui sait, des enfants qui l'attendaient et devaient beaucoup s'inquiéter.

« Je comprends mais vous savez, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Tout ce que vous devriez faire, c'est prendre du repos afin d'accélérer votre guérison. Je suis persuadée que votre mémoire vous reviendra plus vite ainsi. »

Elle voulait absolument qu'il cesse de broyer du noir et ne trouva que ça à lui dire.

« Vous avez raison, me lamenter ne changera pas grand-chose. » Finit-il par dire puis s'approchant d'elle « Et vous ? »

« Oui ? »

« Avez-vous de la famille ? » Il se rendit compte que sa question était assez indiscrète. Que Celinsha lui demande des détails était normal, après tout, il était son invité. « Pardon, c'était grossier de ma part. »

« Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas de vous répondre. » Corrigea la jeune femme. « Je vis seule, mes parents sont morts de maladie lorsque j'étais encore une enfant et j'étais fille unique. Mais, ils ont pensé à moi en travaillant dur et en me laissant de quoi vivre et me loger une fois adulte. Je leur suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Derrière le visage toujours joyeux et souriant de la jeune femme se cachait une orpheline que Raditz n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle semblait heureuse constamment. A cette pensée, il se sentit vraiment pitoyable, lui qui venait de se plaindre il y a quelques minutes, elle lui avait remonté le moral alors que son passé était bien plus sombre. Il la trouva forte et courageuse, bien plus que lui-même. Celinsha le tira de sa réflexion :

« Vous voulez qu'on marche un peu ? Je suis consciente que vous allez plus vite en volant mais peut-être que vous dégourdir les jambes… »

« D'accord. »

« J'aimerai beaucoup aller visiter la forêt. Je ne risque rien avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un grognement.

L'hôte et son invité se promenèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans cette forêt dont on disait qu'elle était dangereuse. Dangereuse car infestée d'animaux sauvages carnivores tels que des dinosaures, des fauves et des loups. Seulement, sur leur passage, ils n'en rencontrèrent aucun comme si les créatures étaient terrorisées par quelque chose. La végétation était luxuriante et magnifique, des fleurs immenses et de toutes les couleurs pendaient aux arbres, certaines faisaient plusieurs mètres de longueur et se mêlaient aux couleurs chatoyantes des plumes d'oiseaux tropicaux. Celinsha était en admiration devant ce spectacle et n'hésitait pas à appeler Raditz pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait, bien évidemment, déjà vu mais il jouait le jeu, aimant voir la joie sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite contre un arbre pour se reposer un peu de cette longue balade :

« J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti un tel bien-être» Avoua Raditz

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son amie quand il sentit sa tête contre son épaule : elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il ne bougea pas de peur de la réveiller. Ils avaient marché plusieurs heures, le jeune homme n'était guère fatigué mais il n'avait pas pensé que cette longue promenade avait pu exténuer Celinsha.

_« Quel idiot…Je devrai faire plus attention à l'avenir. » _

C'est vrai qu'elle était forte mentalement mais elle était également fragile de constitution. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Raditz la porta et vola jusqu'à la maison. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Où était sa chambre ? A l'étage probablement. Il emprunta les escaliers tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et trouva sa chambre. Il n'était encore jamais monté et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Simple mais agréable, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles mais qui n'enlevaient en rien à la chaleur de la pièce. Il allongea Celinsha sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés, l'observant. Sa respiration régulière, le léger clignement de ses paupières et les contours de sa bouche entrouverte le mettaient dans tous ses états. Raditz avança une main tremblante tout près du visage de son amie mais arrêta son geste :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? » murmura-t-il

Tout à coup, il fut prit d'un violent mal de crâne qui le fit presque chuter sur le sol mais se rattrapa, un genou à terre. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il gémit. Des images horribles défilaient devant ses yeux. Raditz s'évanouit.

_Le Saiyan n'accepte pas la faiblesse. Les faibles ne méritent que la mort, tout sentiment doit être écarté. Tel est le destin d'un Saiyan, tel est ton destin Raditz…_

« JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! » Hurla Raditz.

o-o-o-o

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était parcouru de frissons. A l'instant où son regard croisa les yeux émeraude un peu paniqués de Celinsha, il se calma. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui l'avait veillé durant son cauchemar.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, vous parliez dans votre sommeil puis vous avez hurlé que vous n'étiez pas faible. Que s'est-il passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Je...je ne sais pas. J'ai fait un rêve horrible, j'ai vu d'innombrables corps carbonisés, du sang, des cris et…moi au centre, en train de…sourire. Que suis-je ? Je suis un meurtrier ? C'est CA mes souvenirs ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air complètement absorbé par la terreur de son cauchemar, la jeune femme ayant mal pour lui. Elle lui prit les mains ce qui concentra son regard sur elle :

« Tout va bien, ce n'était pas la réalité. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre sanguinaire alors n'ayez crainte. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

« Mais je… »

« Vous m'auriez déjà tué depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire ne change pas le fait qu'un assassin en soit un. C'est ce que je crois. »

Oui, Raditz n'était pas un assassin. Comment cet homme si gentil et généreux qui lui avait offert le cadeau de voir le ciel de près et l'avait ramené à la maison dans ce lit pouvait-il en être un ? Elle n'émettait aucun doute quant à la compassion de son nouvel ami et ferait tout pour qu'il l'admette lui aussi.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Raditz oublie totalement cet incident.

_Flashback_

Il s'était montré distant avec Celinsha, n'osant presque pas la regarder, se contentant d'aider au jardin et à la chasse pendant qu'elle s'occupait de l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il fallait se rendre au marché pour vendre les légumes, il s'était proposé d'y aller à sa place mais n'avait pas voulu l'emmener en volant. Apparemment, il avait peur de lui faire du mal et évitait le plus possible le moindre contact avec elle. La nuit, les mêmes images le hantaient et il avait fini par perdre le sommeil. La jeune femme souffrait de le voir dans cet état mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider puisqu'il la repoussait quoiqu'elle fasse. Ne supportant plus cela, Celinsha explosa.

« Raditz, vous repensez encore à ce mauvais rêve ? »

« … »

Son silence sonna comme une réponse positive.

« Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas que vous n'êtes PAS comme ça ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Je ne me rappelle de rien, peut-être suis-je ce monstre sanguinaire qui… »

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Interloqué, Raditz cligna des yeux. Elle lui avait crié dessus, elle pourtant si calme et sereine. Il n'avait pas regardé son visage depuis toutes ces semaines et il lui sembla une éternité lorsque ses yeux s'y posèrent. La jeune femme avait les traits fatigués et la mine triste mais que la colère avait remplacé. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux : c'était de sa faute ? Et l'effroyable se produisit, Celinsha se mit à pleurer :

« Je…je n'en peux plus Raditz…J'aim…j'aimerai tellement vous aider mais vous me rejetez. Que vous ai-je donc fait ? Si j'ai mal agi, je vous en prie, dites-le mais parlez-moi. Je vous en prie…»

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et le cœur du jeune homme se scinda en deux. Il réalisa quel imbécile il avait été, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qu'il put faire pour qu'elle cesse de sangloter. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'y blottit.

_Faible !_

Raditz repoussa son amie sur le champ et lui tourna le dos. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme s'essuya les yeux :

« Pardon. » Fit-elle simplement

Raditz serra les poings. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle pardon ? C'était lui le fautif ! Son comportement le dégoutait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses émotions le freinaient autant. Ne méritait-elle pas plus d'égards que cela ? C'était lui qui l'avait fait pleurer, lui qui l'avait prit dans ses bras et à présent, il la repoussait de nouveau. Ces images d'horreur apparaissaient dans sa tête dès qu'il faisait montre de ses émotions, cela ne pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence.

« Je ferai mieux de partir, je ne vous cause que du tors. »

Il sortit de la maison et s'apprêta à s'envoler quand Celinsha accourut et prit son bras, paniquée :

« Ne partez pas…s'il vous plaît. » Implora-t-elle

Raditz baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Si un jour, je me réveille en apprenant que je suis un meurtrier, me répéterez-vous de ne pas partir ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse de la jeune femme le foudroya sur place. Il la regarda sur le côté et vit combien son visage était sérieux. Elle ajouta en fermant les yeux :

« Même si vous récupérez vos souvenirs, aussi monstrueux soient-ils, vous n'oublierez jamais ce que vous avez vécu ici et les facettes que vous m'avez montrées n'étaient pas inhumaines. Je ne pourrai moi non plus, jamais oublier cela. »

o-o-o-o

« Raditz, vous avez encore la tête ailleurs. » Se moqua Celinsha « Il ne faut pas trop arroser les plantes, ça les fait mourir. »

En guidant sa main qui tenait un arrosoir, elle mima le geste et versa de l'eau sur les fleurs « Comme ça. »

Raditz tenta d'en faire autant mais ses mains puissantes et viriles avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir le récipient à long col qui glissait une fois sur deux. Légèrement irrité, il pencha l'objet en avant et vit le liquide en sortir et recouvrir les plantes avec parcimonie.

« Bravo, c'est exactement ça. » Félicita-t-elle.

Fier de son exploit qui lui avait paru moins difficile que de tuer un sanglier d'une centaine de kilos, Raditz regardait attentivement les gestes de son amie. Ils étaient aisés, rapides mais délicats.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à faire aussi bien que vous. » Admit-t-il

« Ne vous rabaissez pas de la sorte. Il suffit simplement d'un peu d'habitude et ça vient tout seul. Par exemple, il faut modifier la fréquence d'arrosage selon la saison : si on les arrose de la même façon en hiver qu'en été, elles finiront par pourrir. » Expliqua-t-elle

« Je vois. Donc, en hiver, il faut les arroser moins souvent.»

« Vous avez tout compris ! Et maintenant…»

Coquine, la jeune femme lui envoya le reste de l'eau de son arrosoir dans la figure et s'enfuit. Amusé, Raditz la coursa avec son propre récipient, décidé à se venger. Sur sa route, elle trébucha sur un objet métallique mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle le ramassa et l'observa quelques secondes. L'objet ressemblait à une espèce de lunette verte à un œil sur lequel se trouvaient des boutons de commande. Celinsha appela Raditz qui vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda s'il connaissait cet étrange appareil. Il le prit dans sa main et un nouveau mal de crâne s'empara de lui mais bien moins violent que celui qui l'avait assailli dans la chambre de son amie.

« C'est…un scouter. » Reconnu-t-il. « On s'en sert pour évaluer la puissance de combat de nos adversaires, identifier nos positions ou communiquer des informations et ce, à grande distance. »

« Waouh. Alors ce truc vous appartient. Quand vous dites ''à grande distance'', c'est combien de kilomètres ? Peut-être que quelqu'un en a aussi un et qu'ainsi, cela pourra vous aider à rentrer chez vous. »

« Quand je dis à grande distance, c'est… » Il déglutit. « Dans tout l'Univers… »

Celinsha le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se rappela que la chose que Raditz avait enroulée autour de sa taille était une queue de singe…Il ne venait pas de la Terre mais d'une planète quelque part dans la galaxie. La jeune femme hoqueta, ça paraissait dingue mais les récents événements n'étaient pas trompeurs. Le fait que Raditz ait une force herculéenne, sache voler, possède un objet technologiquement inconnu et une queue de singe ne pouvait décemment pas être mis de côté.

« Ca alors ! C'est incroyable, vous venez des étoiles ! » S'écria-t-elle sans aucune peur dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire ce qui étonna Celinsha et il lui sourit sans même expliquer sa réaction. Cette femme était unique, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était un alien et en était moins apeurée que lui-même. Sa mémoire commençait à lui revenir petit à petit.

« Je suis un Saiyan. » Annonça-t-il. « Un fier peuple de guerriers. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens pour le moment mais je sais peu à peu qui je suis. »

« Oh, donc vous ne savez pas encore comment ni pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? »

« Non, malheureusement. »

« Une chose m'échappe : vous connaissez notre langue. »

« J'ignore également comment je l'ai apprise. »

La jeune femme tapa dans ses mains comme pour clore le débat.

« Qu'importe n'est-ce pas ? Ca va bien finir pour vous revenir. Et si nous dînions, vous devez avoir faim vous connaissant. »

Effectivement, Raditz avait l'estomac dans les talons. Lorsqu'ils commençaient à discuter ensemble, ils ne faisaient plus attention au temps qui s'écoulait autour d'eux et les journées passaient relativement vite. Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent dans un objet que le Saiyan ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? » Questionna-t-il

« C'est une télévision. »

« Une télé…quoi ? »

« Télévision. C'est très utile pour passer le temps. Peut-être que ce genre d'émission va vous plaire.»

Elle se mit à rire tout en zappant sur une émission qui montrait plusieurs hommes en train de courir de long en large sur l'herbe et tapaient dans un objet rond. La jeune femme adorait voir le visage de Raditz se déformer en une moue curieuse car il abandonnait complètement cette habituelle expression sérieuse qui le caractérisait. Devant l'intérêt du Saiyan pour ces images animées, elle se réjouit d'avoir eu raison :

« On appelle ça du Football. C'est un sport où deux équipes de onze joueurs s'affrontent sur un terrain. Il y a de chaque côté de la zone un gardien qui doit protéger ceci. » Elle montra les cages. « Si un des joueurs fait entrer le ballon dedans, l'équipe gagne un point et la première à posséder le plus de points à la fin du match gagne. »

Le jeune homme était absorbé par les actions des joueurs et se prenait même parfois à parler à haute voix « Mais quel idiot, il aurait pu marquer ». Le problème c'est qu'il n'encourageait aucune des deux équipes et critiquait les actions des deux adversaires. A ses côtés, la jeune femme n'en menait pas large, observant ses moindres réactions et pleurant presque de rire, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui venait de décrocher de son observation

« Sublime… » Elle se leva « Venez, venez voir. »

Il la vit sortir dehors et la suivit.

« Regardez, la lune est magnifique ce soir, c'est rare qu'elle soit totalement pleine. Je crois bien que cela se produit une fois par mois tout au plus. »

Raditz regarda la lune, ronde, brillante, terriblement attirante presque envoutante. Ses yeux furent subjugués par son éclat. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir.

_Boum, boum, boum, boum, boum_

« Celinsha…allez-vous en ! » arriva t-il à articuler tandis que des poils commençaient à apparaître sur son visage

« R...Raditz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« PARTEZ ! »

Affolée, elle s'approcha mais d'un geste sauvage presque brutal, il la poussa, contrôlant à peine sa force si bien que la jeune femme fut projetée contre le sol et perdit connaissance.

Son corps se couvrit totalement de poils et grossit jusqu'à atteindre une taille gigantesque. L'homme laissa place à un Gorille Géant qui hurla sous la pleine lune. Il ne vit rien, il ne vit pas Celinsha reprendre conscience et l'observer, épouvantée par cette vision. Elle ne cria pas lorsqu'il sentit sa présence et tourna son imposante tête vers elle. La jeune femme se releva, une douleur au bras violente la fit tituber mais courageusement, elle s'approcha de lui.

« N'approche pas. » Fit le Gorille

Ignorant son ordre, elle continua d'avancer vers lui avec difficulté pourtant. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa patte.

_Mais que fait-elle ? Elle devrait s'enfuir de peur devant ce corps de gorille. Elle est folle ma parole. Je pourrais la tuer en un seul coup. Et moi alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur ? Ce n'est pas normal de se changer en singe et pourtant, ça m'a l'air normal tout comme ce scouter et le fait que je sache voler._

«As-tu peur ? » interrogea le Saiyan

« Non. Pourquoi devrai-je ? Vous êtes Raditz, vous ne me ferez pas de mal. »

Elle disait vrai, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Quand bien même, sous cette forme, il ressentait un fou désir de tuer, il ne pouvait pas poser un doigt sur elle. Celinsha fit signe au guerrier qu'elle souhaitait le rejoindre ''tout en haut'', il la laissa grimper sur sa main qui faisait trois fois la taille du corps de la jeune femme. Elle gratouilla le creux de sa paume ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner l'animal. Elle rit : il était chatouilleux.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de vous faire redevenir humain ? » Questionna Celinsha

« Si, il y en a un. Cette apparence vous rebute, je peux comprendre. »

« Ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que je… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Vous… ? »

« V…votre visage me manque. » Balbutia-t-elle

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tandis que la lune les éclairait dans la nuit et qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. D'une violence inouïe, Raditz avait arraché sa queue de singe et commençait peu à peu à reprendre son apparence normale. Son corps se déforma, les poils disparurent pour laisser sa peau apparaître, ses cheveux noir, son visage reprirent leur forme initiale. Durant sa transformation, il avait prit soin de poser Celinsha au sol sinon, elle se serait écrasée vu la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. Soulagée de revoir l'homme qu'elle connaissait habituellement, la jeune femme remplaça une mine inquiétée par un visage serein. Elle remarqua que le Saiyan avait toujours ses vêtements et que son armure était restée intacte, ce devait être un équipement spécialisé dans le combat et de ce fait, très résistant.

Raditz tenait à peine sur ses jambes, se mutiler ainsi lui avait coûté pas mal d'énergie et il du s'assoir dans l'herbe pour ne pas s'effondrer, rejoint par la jeune femme peu après.

« Je m'en veux terriblement Raditz, c'est ma faute ce qu'il vous est arrivé… » Dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de mutisme.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. D'ailleurs, moi non plus avant de voir cette lune. C'est une autre des caractéristiques de mon peuple : les ondes de la pleine lune nous changent en Gorille. Je récupère mes souvenirs mais ils ne me reviennent que par étapes. Cependant, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à vous. »

Il la regarda sur le côté comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que l'on soit si différents l'un de l'autre. » Sa déclaration surprit Raditz qui tourna complètement la tête vers elle. « C'est vrai que vous avez des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas mais cela mis de côté, nous sommes pareils, non ? »

En disant cela, Celinsha approcha sa petite main de celle du Saiyan « Cinq doigts… » Plongea son regard dans le sien « Deux yeux » Murmura à son oreille « Deux oreilles » Et déposa un baiser sur sa joue « Une bouche »

Raditz devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Quand s'étaient-ils autant rapprochés ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent depuis quelques temps. Il s'était avéré incapable de la fixer trop longtemps, ressentant une gêne au niveau de son cœur, chose dont il ne pouvait mettre de nom. Lorsqu'il partait chasser ou qu'elle s'éloignait de lui durant une période assez longue, elle lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune homme commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose se passait en lui et que ce quelque chose venait d'elle.

Celinsha s'était levée et avait fait signe à Raditz de rentrer. En effet, il était tard, des nuages avaient caché la présence de la lune et la visibilité était mauvaise. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme s'adressa à lui :

« Cela vous fait-il mal ? »

En lui demandant cela, elle désignait la base de sa queue. Le vêtement arraché à cet endroit avait laissé une petite marque rougeâtre.

« Un peu mais ça cicatrisera. »

Pas convaincue pour un sou, la jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une sorte de baume qu'elle tendit à Raditz :

« Il suffit de se l'appliquer en massant sur la zone douloureuse et cela apaise la douleur et détend les muscles. » Expliqua-t-elle

« Mais, comme je viens de vous le dire, ça va aller… »

« Vous ne le ferez pas si je ne m'en charge pas moi-même à ce que je vois. »

« Je n'ai plus… »

Ayant compris que Raditz tentait de se défiler, elle posa son doigt sur la marque ce qui fit sursauter le Saiyan.

« C'est mal de mentir. » Fit-elle contrariée. « Voulez-vous bien enlever votre armure ? »

Il soupira et obéit. Elle ne lâcherait de toute manière pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne se serait pas exécuté. Elle put constater l'état du corps du jeune homme. Certes il était parfaitement sculpté mais d'innombrables cicatrices le couvraient. Il était un guerrier après tout. La jeune femme s'enduit les mains de baume et débuta le massage. D'abord tendu et nerveux, Raditz apprécia ce contact et se laissa vite aller aux sensations des doigts de Celinsha allant et venant sur sa nuque, son dos et ses reins. De son côté, la jeune femme découvrit que la peau du Saiyan était plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le massage n'aurait normalement pas du durer aussi longtemps mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses mains de son corps si parfait, lorsque Raditz se retourna et la prit subitement dans ses bras. Surprise au premier abord, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. L'odeur des cheveux du jeune homme l'envoutait totalement, ses bras puissants entourant son corps fin de sa protection lui ôtèrent toutes ses forces. Elle ne put que murmurer un _je vous aime_ au creux de son oreille ce qui fit frissonner le Saiyan. Il l'embrassa alors, timidement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Répondant à ses baisers emplis d'ardeur, Celinsha se sentait emporter par un torrent d'émotions nouvelles et au combien agréables. Elle avait vu naître des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour le guerrier au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Raditz la porta jusqu'à la chambre et se chargea de rendre la nuit aussi courte que possible.

o-o-o-o

_Rend toi sur Terre et convainc Kakarotto de nous rejoindre. Bien qu'il soit faible, à nous quatre nous devrions être capables de battre ce maudit Freeza. Emploie tous les moyens nécessaires, tu es son frère après tout._

Raditz ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

« O…où suis-je ? » Bafouilla-t-il

Il la vit. Une forme féminine était allongée contre son propre corps, son bras l'entourant affectueusement. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi il était venu sur Terre, comment il avait perdu la mémoire et rencontré cette femme…une terrienne. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Celinsha, s'habilla et sortit sans se retourner, emportant son scouter qui était resté inutilisé durant des semaines.

Raditz l'équipa à sa tempe et fit quelques réglages afin de voir s'il fonctionnait encore.

_Bzzz bip bip Bbrrr_

« Ici Raditz. »

« Raditz enfin ! Bordel, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on essaie de te joindre, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On t'a cru mort. » Hurla une voix rauque

« Rien de grave. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois rentré Nappa. »

« Mouais, tu vas entendre Vegeta, il est de mauvais poil en ce moment. »

Le Saiyan déconnecta l'appareil et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, visiblement dégouté.

« Si seulement j'avais pu tout oublier…d'elle. Comment moi, le fier guerrier Raditz, ais-je pu tomber aussi bas que Karot ? Ces sentiments ne servent à rien, juste à me rendre faible et un Saiyan n'est PAS faible !»

Il s'envola pour rejoindre son vaisseau et programma le retour imminent. Un mois, deux semaines et trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait débarqué sur Terre, enlevé le batard de Karot et perdu le combat contre son frère. Ce dernier l'avait épargné mais ordonné de rentrer chez lui par la même occasion. Ses blessures étant trop grandes, il avait perdu connaissance en plein vol et s'était gravement cogné la tête en tombant. A son réveil, il ne s'était rappelé de rien et avait erré plusieurs heures avant de trouver la maison de Celinsha puis s'était évanoui de nouveau.

Tout ce temps passé en compagnie de la jeune femme lui avait embrouillé l'esprit et le cœur. Il repassa dans sa tête chacun des moments passés avec elle, des discussions sur tout et rien, de son rire, de son sourire, de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau. Il se souvint aussi des moindres recoins de son corps, de la façon dont elle avait exprimé son plaisir cette nuit et de la sienne également. Durant sa vie, il avait connu plusieurs femmes mais jamais il ne les avait aimées comme il pouvait l'aim…Raditz ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot, non, pas un Saiyan tel que lui !

Il avait semé le chaos autour de lui, avait tué hommes, femmes et enfants sans aucune pitié. Comment pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments ? Quel sort cette femme lui avait-elle jeté ? Il se maudit encore plus car cela aurait tellement simple de se rendre dans cette maison et de la tuer mais il ressentait un dégout encore plus atroce d'oser poser un seul doigt menaçant sur elle. Il se résout à appuyer sur le bouton de départ : il quitterait cette planète et espérait…non…oublierait cette femme pour toujours.

_La première partie de la fic est finie. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. _


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite de l'histoire reprend sur l'arrivée de Raditz à bord du vaisseau rebelle en guerre contre Freezer. Vegeta, Nappa et quelques sous fifres se cachent attendant le bon moment pour attaquer leur ennemi juré. Pour résumer le chapitre précédent, Raditz avait été envoyé sur Terre afin de ramener son frère Kakarotto (connu sous le nom de Goku) mais sa perte de mémoire a fait échouer sa mission. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Toriyama à l'exception de Leek, de l'anglais Leek qui signifie Poireau. Etant une Saiyenne, elle se devait d'avoir un nom de légume XD_

_Je tiens à préciser tout de même que je ne respecte pas tout à fait les événements du manga. _

**Partie II**

« T'es en train de nous dire que ce Saiyan de troisième ordre a refusé d'aider son peuple ? » s'écria un homme chauve de très grande taille

« Tss…incapable » grommela un autre, aux cheveux hérissés et beaucoup plus petit que son compagnon.

« Ce guerrier de troisième ordre comme tu l'appelles Nappa, tu ne devrais pas le sous estimer. Mon scouter n'a servi à rien, il cachait sa véritable force. »

« Impossible ! J'appartiens à l'élite et je ne connais pas ce genre de technique ! Cet espèce de déchet en serait capable tu dis ? » Demanda le Prince.

« Ca paraît incroyable mais c'est la vérité. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le convaincre de nous prêter sa force. Après avoir enlevé son propre fils, ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir se battre malgré le risque. » Expliqua le Saiyan aux longs cheveux.

Nappa se gratta le menton, sceptique :

« Hey, Raditz ! Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as fais quoi durant ton amnésie ? »

Radizt garda le silence. Que pouvait-il bien leur dire ? Qu'il avait été hébergé par une terrienne et y avait même pris goût ? Il serait déshonoré à tout jamais s'il leur disait la vérité. Il décida donc de mentir :

« Je ne sais pas trop, ma mémoire est embrumée. »

« Ah, ah, tu veux pas nous dire que t'as fricoté avec quelques femelles terriennes hein ? » Plaisanta Nappa.

Il manqua de s'étrangler devant la remarque du géant qui n'était évidemment qu'une blague mais qui ne faisait pas du tout rire le Saiyan.

« N'importe quoi. » Grommela Vegeta. « Comment pourrait-on se rabaisser de la sorte ? »

« Ouais et puis, y'en a des pas mal sur ce vaisseau, toutes prêtes à céder au moindre de nos caprices ! »

Nappa se frotta la nuque, gêné en pensant à toutes ces femmes, Vegeta quant à lui, haussa les épaules, n'étant guère intéressé par la chaire. Raditz arborait son éternelle mine sévère afin de dissimuler son trouble et avança vers le panneau de contrôle :

« Quelle est notre prochaine destination ? » Interrogea-t-il

« La planète Namek mon Seigneur. » Répondit le sous-officier

«Namek ? Et il y a quoi sur cette planète ?»

« T'as vraiment du recevoir un énorme coup à la tête mon pauvre vieux. » Se moqua Nappa

Raditz ignora la remarque ce qui ne plu évidemment pas au chauve qui se décida à lui rafraîchir la mémoire :

« Bah, c'est toi qui nous a filé l'information au sujet des… »

«…Sept boules de cristal. » Coupa Vegeta « Nous allons nous en emparer et exaucer trois vœux : 1 – l'immortalité 2 – la restauration de la planète Vegeta et de ses habitants. Pour le troisième vœu, je ne sais pas encore mais on aura bien une idée d'ici là. »

« Hé hé. L'immortalité nous permettra de vaincre ce maudit Freezer une bonne fois pour toute. » Cria Nappa qui ne tenait plus en place.

« Bien. » Fit Raditz « Je vais rejoindre mes appartements si mon aide n'est plus nécessaire pour le moment. »

« Tu peux te retirer.» Ordonna l'orgueilleux Prince

Le Saiyan quitta ses compagnons pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Nappa donna un coup de coude à Vegeta « Il va l'avoir sur le dos depuis le temps qu'il est parti. »

Ce dernier croisa les bras, il n'avait que faire des relations internes des autres.

Raditz s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. L'espace était dénaturé et peu accueillant malgré le nombre impressionnant d'espaces de rangement. Il repensa instinctivement à la chaleureuse maison de sa terrienne, la simplicité des meubles et leur disposition offraient une sensation de bien-être. Rien de comparable à cette vulgaire salle de repos. Encore une fois, il pensait à elle et cela, sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulu se donner un claque mentale mais Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte :

« Qui est-ce, j'avais pourtant bien demandé qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

Il alla ouvrir et découvrit sur le seuil de la porte, une jeune femme aux yeux espiègles et aux cheveux courts tout aussi noirs que les siens qui lui souriait.

« Leek… » Fit Raditz, peu heureux de la voir

« Toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama la jeune femme un peu déçue. « Allez, je sais très bien que tu es content de me revoir. On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'un mois tu te rends compte ! »

« Quand vas-tu te décider à me lâcher ? » Grogna le Saiyan, visiblement énervé

« Oh, méchant ! Ma présence ne te dérangeait pas quand tu en avais besoin. » Elle entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit « Oh là là, il manque un peu de couleurs ici. »

« C'est un vaisseau je te rappelle. »

« Et alors, moi ma chambre elle est… »

Raditz n'écoutait plus ce que Leek racontait. Il la voyait juste bouger les lèvres et décrire pour la cinquantième fois la façon dont ses quartiers étaient agencés. Il se fichait pas mal de cette fille, il se fichait d'ailleurs de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu _fréquenter_ durant sa vie. Ce n'étaient pour la plupart que des aventures sans lendemain, des envies sur le moment puisque son cœur était fermé au moindre sentiment. Il se demanda alors si dans d'autres circonstances, si par exemple, Celinsha avait été Saiyenne, se serait-il épris d'elle également ?

_Vous savez, je ne pense pas que l'on soit si différents l'un de l'autre…_

« Pas si différents… » Murmura-t-il

« Hein ? Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? » Elle ajouta « Bon alors, on s'amuse cette nuit ?»

« Va t-en » Répondit sèchement le jeune homme

Vexée, elle prononça des insultes incompréhensibles et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Nappa :

« Yo Leek! » Fit-il

« Cet imbécile de Raditz ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, il a refusé que je reste avec lui cette nuit ! Il a jamais dit non avant aujourd'hui» Cracha-t-elle

« Hurle pas P'tin ! J'en sais rien, t'es p'être moins jolie qu'avant hé hé »

« Espèce de mufle ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en le frappant

« Outch… »

o-o-o-o

Raditz se trouvait lamentable, son esprit était hanté par les moments qu'il avait passé avec sa terrienne. Chaque détail, chaque personne qu'il voyait, chaque geste étaient inévitablement remplacés par les propres gestes de la jeune femme, par son visage et sa voix.

« Je vais finir par devenir dingue… »

Il lui fallait une mission ou même de l'exercice afin de se vider la tête. Après avoir passé toutes les possibilités en revue, il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement et au grand malheur de ceux-ci, sortit toute sa frustration sur les quelques Saiyans rescapés en les envoyant à l'infirmerie. Après ce défouloir mérité, Raditz rejoint la cantine où il vit que Nappa et Vegeta étaient déjà attablés. Le géant lui fit signe de les rejoindre, le Saiyan à la longue crinière prit place à leurs côtés. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total quand le chauve se chargea de le briser :

« Alors comme ça, t'a envoyé Leek paître ? » Demanda Nappa

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là dedans. « Souffla Vegeta exaspéré par l'attitude de son compagnon.

« Vegeta a raison. » acquiesça Raditz « Je voulais rester seul et elle m'ennuyait à parler sans arrêt. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. C'est elle qui m'a dis que quand elle parlait trop, tu la faisais taire en…enfin…voilà quoi. Tu m'as compris. » Ricana le grand chauve

« Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver avec vos histoires de bonne femme. » Grommela le Prince avant de se lever. « Je me casse. »

Nappa reprit le court de son repas en parlant mission et de combien d'habitations il avait détruit sur X planète, exagérant sur son palmarès.

« Tu en veux Celinsha ? » Fit Raditz en tendant un plat de viande d'origine inconnue

« Gné ? » s'exclama Nappa, avec des yeux ronds

_Abruti !_ Réalisant trop tard son erreur, le Saiyan s'insultait mentalement. _Je suis fichu…_

_« _Mouhaha je comprends mieux ! » S'esclaffa le chauve « T'en a une autre et Leek est pas au courant. Hahaha, Raditz le tombeur ! Mais euh, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait une fille de ce nom sur le vaisseau… » Pour ajouter « Mais bon, je les connais pas toutes alors qu'importe ! »

_Sauvé. _Le jeune hommeremercia ses ancêtres que Vegeta ait quitté la table et que Nappa soit aussi simple d'esprit. Si cela avait été le Prince, il n'aurait pas eu autant de chance.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » Admit-il

« Ouais, je sais. On me dit souvent que mon intelligence me perdra héhé. »

_Je ne crois pas que cela soit un compliment…_Raditz finit son repas et partit dormir, il en avait bien besoin. Ce lapsus ne devait plus se reproduire à l'avenir.

o-o-o-o

Les voyages interstellaires avaient le désagréable inconvénient de durer longtemps. Il avait fallu à l'équipe plusieurs semaines avant d'atteindre Namek mais au moins, ils y étaient parvenus avant leur ennemi. Vegeta prit la parole, s'étant autoproclamé chef de mission :

« Ecoutez bien, je ne me répéterai pas deux fois ! Vous là bas ! Vous irez au Sud. D'après les informations, les boules de cristal devraient être gardées par les villageois. Ce sont des artefacts sacrés pour ce genre de peuple. S'ils résistent, n'hésitez pas à user de la force. Nappa, nord.

« Okay. »

« Raditz à l'est. »

« Bien. »

« Pour ma part, je me rends à l'ouest. Nous nous retrouverons tous ici dans quatre heures, vous avez bien compris ? Ceux étant absents périront avec la planète. »

« Tu comptes faire exploser Namek ? » Questionna Nappa

« Question stupide. » Déclara Raditz en croisant les bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« En route mes frères ! Je ne tolérerai pas l'échec, est-ce clair ? » Exigea sévèrement le Prince

Pour toute réponse, les groupes volèrent dans les directions montrées par le fils du roi des Saiyans.

o-o-o-o

Son scouter indiquait que des formes de vie se trouvaient là, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, peut-être une dizaine d'habitants tout au plus. Raditz se posa au beau milieu du village attirant la curiosité des villageois. Il régla son appareil afin de comprendre le langage de ces individus à la peau verdâtre.

« Qui est-ce ? » Fit un des Namek, un homme visiblement âgé.

« Je l'ignore, appelle tout de suite le chef et dis aux enfants de rentrer. » Ordonna un Namek plus jeune.

Le Saiyan ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d'observer les agissements de ces êtres étranges et l'architecture de leurs maisons. Il aperçu des cultures à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha des plantes :

« Que…que voulez-vous ? » Demanda courageusement un Namek qui devait être le chef car tous s'étaient tus à son arrivée.

Raditz fit un geste en direction de la végétation « Elles sont mal entretenues. »

«Com…comment ? » Balbutia l'autre, surpris par le comportement du guerrier.

« Ces plantes sont beaucoup trop arrosées et commencent à pourrir. » Il regarda enfin le Namek. « Répondez moi et je ne vous ferai aucun mal si vous obtempérez. Possédez-vous une boule de cristal ? »

« Nous en avons une oui mais pourquoi la voulez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire. Donnez la moi où j'irai la chercher moi-même. »

« Ma…mais les boules de cristal sont des objets sacrés qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Je ne peux pas la donner à un étranger. »

Raditz commençait à perdre patience. Il passa à côté du Chef et pénétra dans une des maisons Namek sans faire attention aux villageois qui le dévisageaient, perplexes. Le Saiyan ressortit, la boule n'était pas dans celle là. Il fouilla dans chacune des habitations et finit par trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Avant de s'envoler, il s'adressa aux villageois :

« Tous les Nameks sont-ils aussi désobéissants que vous ? »

Incapables de répondre à cette simple question tant le comportement de l'inconnu était incompréhensible, Raditz ajouta :

« Je suppose que oui. Ils n'auront pas autant de chance que vous… »

Il s'envola en direction du village suivant. Les Nameks avaient à peine compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un inconnu avait débarqué dans leur village, avait critiqué leur façon de cultiver les plantes, avait dérobé une des Sept boules sacrées et était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. De son côté, le Saiyan ne se reconnaissait plus. La créature verte lui avait manqué de respect, à lui, un Saiyan, le peuple le plus puissant de l'univers et il ne lui avait rien fait. Dès son arrivée dans le village, le jeune homme n'avait été absorbé que par une seule chose : les plantes qui poussaient dans le sol. Où avait-il gagné cet intérêt pour le jardinage ? Celinsha bien sûr. Encore et toujours elle. Il soupira.

Les jours des Namek étaient de toute manière comptés, Vegeta le prince impitoyable détruirait la planète une fois leur mission remplie. Il ne fallait pas que Freezer découvre l'existence des Boules de cristal car il ne connaissait que trop bien la cruauté de celui-ci et son efficacité pour faire parler ses victimes. Face à des fausses promesses de leur laisser la vie sauve, les Nameks auraient sûrement tout raconté à Freezer et il aurait été au courant de la trahison des Saiyans. Raditz essaya de se convaincre qu'il leur avait laissé un peu de répit avant une mort douloureuse et inévitable.

Au bout de quatre heures, le guerrier était en possession de trois boules de cristal. Le second village avait été plus coopératif et avait cédé l'objet sous quelques menaces tandis que le troisième avait tenté de défendre son bien, en vain. Un des Nameks s'était jeté sur lui, se prenant un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ces gens qui vivaient simplement d'eau et étaient en harmonie avec la nature lui faisaient penser au genre de vie que menait sa terrienne. Il réalisa alors que quoiqu'il fasse, il pensait irrémédiablement à elle bien qu'il ne soit plus à ses côtés. Il était parti sans lui dire un mot, elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas cet acte d'abandon mais cela était sûrement la meilleure solution pour eux. Comment aurait-il pu l'emmener avec lui sur ce vaisseau, elle qui aimait tant se promener dans la nature ? Elle n'aurait jamais été acceptée parmi les siens car lui-même, avant de la rencontrer, voyait les terriens comme des êtres inférieurs. Comment aurait-il pu rester avec elle sans qu'un jour, elle soit en danger parce que ses compagnons seraient venus mettre la planète à feu et à sang ? C'était un amour impossible. Raditz le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier, il ne voulait pas oublier !

Le jeune homme rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous et posa les trois boules de cristal aux pieds de Vegeta.

« Bon travail. » Félicita le Prince. « Ca aura été plus simple que prévu. Ces sales Nameks n'ont pas opposé beaucoup de résistance je dois dire. » Il éclata de rire. « Freezer, tu es fichu ! »

Il fit le décompte « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…Il en manque deux et l'équipe que j'ai envoyé au sud n'est pas encore revenue. » Il commençait à s'énerver « Des incapables, je leur avais bien dit d'être là dans quatre heures. »

« Peut-être ont-ils rencontré des difficultés face aux Nameks. J'ai perçu que certains d'entre eux possédaient un Ki assez élevé par rapport à la moyenne. » Annonça Raditz d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Pas faux. » Ajouta Nappa. « Ces larbins sont pas aussi forts que nous après tout. »

« Je me fous de tout ça. Les Saiyans ne peuvent être battus par des êtres aussi insignifiants que ces déchets. » Explosa le Prince. « Je vais aller voir. Raditz, retourne au vaisseau avec les Boules de cristal et met les à l'abri. Nappa, tu viens avec moi. »

« D'acc. »

Les deux hommes s'envolèrent laissant le Saiyan seul. Il du faire deux allers-retours pour installer les artefacts orangés dans une des salles du vaisseau, protégée par un code à quatre chiffres que lui seul connaissait. Il atteignit ensuite la salle de contrôle afin de donner les instructions de vol à l'équipage car il fallait perdre le moins de temps possible en préparant leur départ de cette planète. Si Vegeta l'avait assigné à cette tâche, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que Raditz était un maître dans l'élaboration de plans de secours.

Une perturbation dans l'atmosphère attira son attention, des Ki semblèrent en mouvement lorsque subitement, il sentit que certains d'entre eux s'étaient éteints et qu'un Ki plus grand venait de s'élever.

« Impossible ! » Il quitta le vaisseau et se concentra sur les énergies « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tout à coup ? Je ferai mieux d'aller voir… »

Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand il sentit le Ki de Vegeta s'amplifier de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le Prince apparaisse dans le ciel :

« On se tire ! » S'écria ce dernier.

« Quoi mais où est Nappa ? » Demanda Raditz, surpris par le comportement légèrement paniqué de son compagnon.

« Freezer l'a eu. Grouille-toi, faut pas traîner ici ! »

« Fr…Freezer est ici ? »

« Oui et j'ignore comment mais il a capté une de nos conversations au sujet des boules de cristal. Un espion devait se trouver parmi nous. Nous ne sommes à l'abri nulle part à présent. »

Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau et le firent décoller, quittant la planète qui était devenue dangereuse. Raditz s'empressa de demander des explications au Prince :

« Je comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas suivi ? Comment est-il arrivé sur Namek sans qu'on sente son énergie ? »

« Je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule de tes questions : Nappa s'est en quelque sorte sacrifié. Il l'a retenu pour que je puisse prendre la fuite mais il a du se faire tuer. S'il n'est pas mort, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Quand Freezer aura ce qu'il voudra, il l'achèvera. »

Les traits de Vegeta étaient tirés et ils serraient les poings. La mort du géant lui importait peu, ce qui l'irritait, c'est d'avoir du fuir face au tyran sans avoir pu récupérer les boules de cristal que Freezer avait subtilisé aux officiers.

« Nappa est certes un peu bête mais je doute qu'il nous trahisse, peu importe les souffrances physiques que Freezer lui fera endurer… »

« Raditz. » Reprit le Prince après quelques minutes. « Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix je crois… »

« Tu as une idée en tête ? » demanda le Saiyan aux cheveux longs.

« Il me faut les coordonnées de la Terre…ça ne me plaît pas vraiment mais on va devoir se rendre dans cette galaxie. Elle est l'une des rares dont Freezer ignore l'existence. »

Raditz comprit où Vegeta voulait en venir « Je vois. Tu veux que nous cachions les cinq boules sur Terre. »

« Oui mais pas seulement. La Terre ne m'intéresse pas en elle-même mais Kakarotto si…Son pouvoir, il le tient sûrement de quelque chose et cette chose se trouve sur Terre.»

« J'aimerai que tu m'éclaires sur un point Vegeta… »

« Non, nous n'y allons pas en ennemis. » Coupa le Prince qui avait deviné les pensées du Saiyan.

« Bien. Il nous aidera. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Questionna le fils du roi des guerriers, intrigué par l'affirmation de Raditz.

« Parce que Karot ne laissera pas Freezer détruire sa planète s'il pense qu'il y a des chances pour que le tyran s'en prenne à elle. Ce ne sera qu'une question de mois avant que ce monstre ne découvre où nous nous trouvons, nous rejoigne et s'empare des artefacts. »

« Bravo, très bon plan et Freezer ne fera rien s'il croit que nous détenons ses boules de cristal chéries ! Ahahahahah, c'est parfait. » Se réjouit Vegeta. « Préparons les capsules de voyages et en route. »

Le destin avait conduit Raditz à faire son retour sur Terre et cette fois, il s'y rendait en étant parfaitement lui-même. A l'idée de revoir Celinsha, son corps émit des tremblements qu'il ne pu maîtriser. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui…

o-o-o-o

Il leur fallu un mois pour atteindre la Terre. Vegeta qui n'avait encore jamais mis le pied sur la planète trouva que, débarrassée de ses habitants, elle aurait pu se vendre un très bon prix. Raditz le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait trouvé Kakarotto la première fois, une petite île perdue au milieu de la mer. Leur arrivée fut ressentie par ses habitants et un petit homme chauve, un jeune homme dont le visage était orné d'une cicatrice et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus les attendaient. Apparemment, ils avaient senti leur énergie ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles que le Prince avait pu le croire. Cependant, ces trois humains n'étaient certainement pas à la hauteur de sa royale puissance.

« Je me souviens de toi » Fit le nain « Tu es le frère de Goku, tu as enlevé Gohan pour le forcer à partir avec toi je ne sais où. »

« Qui sont ces hommes Krilin ? » Demanda la jolie jeune femme.

« Le premier s'appelle Raditz mais celui à sa gauche, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu devrais rentrer Bulma, ça pourrait être dangereux» Répondit-il

« Mais je veux écouter ! » Refusa-t-elle.

« Faites venir le dénommé Kakarotto immédiatement. » Ordonna Vegeta.

« Il ne s'appelle pas Kakatrucmuche mais Goku et dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes revenus ! » S'écria Yamcha

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à un déchet tel que toi. » Insulta le Prince sans aucun ton amical.

« Hey toi ! » Interpella Bulma.

Elle s'approcha de Vegeta et se planta face à lui. Ils se jaugèrent un instant.

« C'est à moi que tu parles humaine ? » Interrogea le Prince, piqué au vif.

« L'humaine s'appelle Bulma. Il t'a demandé ce que vous faisiez ici, la moindre des politesses quand on débarque chez les gens est de se présenter ! »

Vegeta grogna. Il trouvait cette femme arrogante et ennuyeuse. L'idée de la réduire en cendres à l'instant lui vint à l'esprit mais s'il souhaitait s'attirer les faveurs de Kakarotto, il se devait de rester calme à n'importe quel prix. Cependant, même s'il ne pouvait pas la tuer pour le moment, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une simple terrienne.

« Je me fiche de ton nom. Où est Karot ? » Ignora-t-il.

« Il ne vit pas ici. » Bulma posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Effectivement, alerté par le Ki des deux Saiyans, Goku avait volé jusque Kame House et se posa face à eux, prenant une pose d'attaque.

« Encore toi… » Il s'adressait à Raditz. « Je t'avais dis de quitter les lieux, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Le Saiyan observa son frère quelques instants. Ce Goku, comme ses amis le surnommaient, ressemblait trait pour trait à leur défunt père :

« Nous sommes ici pour vous avertir d'un terrible danger, un danger qui menace cette planète et signera la fin de tous ses habitants si tu ne nous écoutes pas. »

« Tu nous menaces en plus ? » S'écria Yamcha.

« Yamcha, tais-toi. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit ''nous sommes ici pour vous avertir''. » Commanda Bulma à son ami qui devait parfois tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

« Je vois que le QI des terriens est aussi élevé que celui d'un animal. » Ironisa Vegeta.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » Hurla le balafré, furieux.

Ca fit rire la jeune femme ce que ne comprit pas le Prince. Goku prit la parole :

« De quel danger parles-tu Raditz ? »

« Le même être démoniaque dont je t'ai parlé à notre première rencontre. »

«Frisbee ? » Demanda le jeune père de famille, avec sérieux pourtant.

Krilin étouffa un rire « Pas Frisbee mais Freezer Goku… »

« Kakarotto » Reprit sévèrement Raditz « Je suis sérieux. Ce Freezer est sans pitié et trouvera la destination de la Terre sous peu. »

« Combien de temps ? » Questionna Goku qui avait affiché un visage aussi grave que celui de son frère.

« Quelques mois, un an maximum. » Lui répondit Vegeta. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous estimer. Moi-même, l'élite des Saiyans , je ne suis pas à la hauteur face à ce monstre alors toi, un soldat de troisième classe… »

Goku ne se démonta guère devant la remarque du Prince. Au contraire, il en sourit « Pour l'instant, je ne suis peut-être pas de taille ! Super ! Ca me fera faire de l'exercice. »

Bulma qui se fichait pas mal des combats de tous ces hommes interpella les deux nouveaux venus :

« Vous avez un endroit où loger mes chers ? »

Vegeta grommela quelque chose que la jeune femme perçu comme un ''idiote, je ne suis pas d'ici''.

« Venez chez moi, il y a énormément de place, ce n'est pas un problème. Faites moi signe lorsque vous souhaiterez partir.»

« Bulma ! Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Tu comptes héberger des inconnus ? Tu ne sais même pas s'ils sont pacifiques. » En disant cela, Yamcha fixait le Prince d'un regard mauvais qui tira à ce dernier, un sourire méprisant.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, énervée par le comportement surprotecteur de son ami.

Raditz ne comptait pas vivre dans un endroit aussi grand de toute façon, il n'aimait guère le bruit et cette femme aux cheveux bleus l'irritait énormément. Sa voix perçante était bien trop forte, ses tympans ne le supporteraient pas. Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Vegeta puisque celui-ci décida de faire l'honneur de sa présence à la fille en acceptant la proposition.

« Retrouvons-nous ici dans une semaine, il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir avant. » Annonça Goku.

« Qui ça ? Si tu as un plan, j'exige de le connaître.» Se méfia Vegeta.

« Tu verras. »

Il s'envola et rentra chez lui. Bulma prit place dans son hélicoptère et attendait les deux Saiyans.

« Raditz, j'attends. » Grogna le Prince.

« Partez sans moi. Je trouverai bien où dormir. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Bulma dirigea son engin en direction de Capsule Corporation, suivie de près par Vegeta. Resté seul, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébène scruta l'horizon :

_Il s'est bien gardé de parler des boules de cristal, je suppose qu'il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête…J'ai décliné l'offre de cette femme mais je ne suis même pas certain d'être le bienvenu chez Celinsha._

o-o-o-o

Raditz s'était un peu perdu devant le vaste paysage de cette planète et il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la maison de la belle humaine. Il se concentra sur son Ki si particulier. Aussi faible soit-il, le Ki de la jeune femme était paisible, pur et très réconfortant. Quand il le détecta, une force l'envahit, ce n'était pas la force brute, celle qui pouvait détruire des vies ou des villes entières mais cette force qui ne l'avait jamais quitté dès l'instant où il avait partagé la vie de la terrienne. Cette force se nommait tout simplement : amour.

De cet amour était né son cœur ou plus précisément, Raditz avait appris à écouter son cœur, étouffé durant des années par son existence de Saiyan. Il avait cessé ce combat intérieur perdu d'avance et décidé de l'accepter. Il se servirait de cette puissance nouvelle pour progresser, un peu pour lui-même certes mais surtout pour protéger la femme qu'il avait choisi.

Son peuple avait été décimé, il ne subsistait plus rien de leurs lois et autres barbaries. Pour la première fois, il comprit ce que son frère ressentait, cette envie de protéger sa planète et les siens, de protéger sa famille. Lorsque le Saiyan aperçu la forêt, il sentit comme une boule à l'estomac : il avait peur.

Raditz la vit, belle, magnifique, resplendissante qui l'observait comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu. Ses beaux yeux firent naître des larmes, le jeune homme ne sut si elles étaient de joie ou de tristesse. Peut-être un peu des deux. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, était de prendre ce petit bout de femme dans ses bras, de goûter de nouveau à sa tendre étreinte et d'entendre sa douce voix.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, ne firent aucun mouvement l'un vers l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder mutuellement. Celinsha lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné sans rien dire mais le revoir, debout face à elle, le regard qui semblait lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout, lui ôtait l'envie de se fâcher. Raditz rompit la glace :

« Pardon. »

_Les Saiyans n'ont pas l'habitude de s'excuser. _N'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur son peuple, sur ces quelques bribes de souvenirs revenus ? La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit. Il lui était revenu, comme avant. Elle se dirigea vers lui, doucement, et se blottit contre le torse du Saiyan qui l'enveloppa de sa protection. Le couple se retrouvait enfin.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Murmura-t-elle.

« T…tu humpf. »

Le jeune homme n'avait guère l'habitude de s'épancher. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle sache combien elle avait été omniprésente dans son esprit mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Celinsha plongea son regard dans celui de Raditz et lui sourit de nouveau :

« Je le sais. »

_Et voilà pour cette seconde partie qui se termine bien. La troisième partie sera la dernière et sûrement plus longue. En espérant que vous avez apprécié _


End file.
